


Nocturnal

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, College Student Louis, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Professor Edward, Psycho Harry, Punishments, Vampire Harry, Vampires, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has never left his home town in all of his eighteen years of life. He was always so focused on his studies which helped him in achieving the top in his class at his small high school which got him where he was today moving out of his the very first time in his life to go off to college. In this small town of Woodpine Louis meets the three scary and sinister men that will change his life for forever.





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Louis stares out the passenger window of his mother's car, watching the rural land that was passing him by. He was sad to be leaving his small little hometown for the very first time, but finally being a college student excited him a huge bit.

"Only ten more miles Louis!" The eighteen year olds mother exclaims to the other boy when they see the sign that says, "Woodpine" and "10 miles".

Louis didn't know how to feel as they drive past the sign. On one hand he was excited to finally be acting like an adult and living on his own, but on the other he was scared to be away from his mum and small hometown for the first time in his life.

The music coming from the radio was really starting to get to the boy the same three songs playing over and over again for the majority of the car ride from their small hometown. Louis switches the radio off altogether as he continues to stare at the rural view he has out the car window.

Louis notes all of the cow and pig farms that they past by in the next ten miles until they arrive at their rightful exit heading into the town of Woodpine.

The town of Woodpine looked the same as it did the day that the boy had took a tour of his new campus. The small town setting was a huge reason for Louis applying to the college that was there.

The town wasn't very large, but it had its own little charm to it. The town seemed to be absolutely packed today though, which was much different from the time when Louis had been there for his campus tour. The new onset of people probably caused by the classes at the local college starting the next day.

Louis starts to get nervous once his mum pulls into the parking lot to Woodpine University Louis' new place of residents for the next four years. The boy starts to squirm in his seat all of the things that could possibly go wrong on his first day at college go swarming through his head.

Louis feels a warm hand placed onto one of his thick thighs and looks up to see his mum smiling down at him, the car fully parked in front of the office of the university. "You'll be fine, Boo," she tries to reassure her anxious son, that warm motherly smile still spread across her face. "Just be yourself and everyone will love you."

Louis smiles at his mother's reassuring words, leaning over the center console to plant a kiss onto his mother's cheek. "Thank you, mum," he tells her with that same smile spread across his face.

"That's just what mothers are for," she tells me with that same smile on her face. "Do you want to go find out which form your in so that I can help you get settled in?" Jay asks her boy, making a small motion towards the office building.

"Alright," Louis tells his mother, calming himself down with a deep breath as he gets out of his mother's car. You'll be fine, just be yourself. He keeps repeating those words inside of his head as he makes his way into the small office building.

Louis wasn't the only one in the small office that was there to get their room numbers. There was also a rather loud Irish lad with a rather bubbly attitude at the desk already asking the the older looking office lady for his dorm and room number. "You're in room 214, Mr. Horan," the white haired women tells the boy with a forced looking smile spread across her face as she hands him a key to his room.

"Thank you, Janice," the dyed blonde tells the lady, sending her a cheeky wink seeming to annoy the lady farther.

"And who may you be, sweetie?" The office lady, Janice was what it said on her name tag, asks Louis with a genuine smile on her face.

"Louis Tomlinson," the boy tells her rather nervously, his voice was quiet and timid, the total opposite of the other boy's that was still in the office for some reason.

The lady at the desk starts typing away at her computer before she turns back to look at me with that genuine smile still on her face. "It seems as if you're also in room 214," the lady seems to give the boy a look of pity as she casts a glance at the Irish boy that was the total opposite of the one standing in front of her.

"Thank you," Louis tells the women with a forced smile as the lady hands him his own room key, not too sure how he wanted to feel about his new roommate.

"Hey mate!" The overly cheerful voice of the boy's roommate chirps to him, the boy skipping over to him with that too bright smile spread across his face. "I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Louis plasters a fake smile onto his face, not wanting to piss off the one person that he will be sharing a room with for the next four years. "Yeah, I guess we will," he tells him simply.

Louis walks around the other boy, not wanting to be rude but wanting to get back outside to his mother so that he can get settled into his dorm as soon as possible.

"Hey! Wait up!" The loud voice of the boy's roommate says making the boy stop with a small groan as he turns around to look back at the boy.

The Irish boy had two bags thrown over his shoulders as well as a large suitcase that he was rolling along behind him and Louis would be lying if he said he didn't feel bad that the boy had to carry all of it by himself. "Do you wanna find our room together?" The dyed blond haired boy asks, that too friendly of a smile spread across his face.

Louis seems to relent finally, knowing that maybe he couldn't just push everyone away around here like he used to back in his hometown. "Okay, why don't you put your stuff into my mum's car, she'll drive us to our dorm," he tells the other boy, a genuine smile spreading across his face now since he decided that it wouldn't hurt to have at least one friend or even just an acquaintance here at college.

"Sweet!" The Irish lad shouts as he follows the quiet boy to his mother's car.

Louis climbs into the passenger seat of the car as his new roommate climbs into the back with all of his belongings. Louis' mum stares over at her son with a giddy smile spread across her face at seeing her son making friends so soon in his college career. "He's my roommate," Louis tells her simply when he sees her look, crushing her spirits a bit but she could deal with that as she turns on the car to drive the two boys to their dorm.

"So I don't think I've formally introduced myself yet," the bubbly boy in the back says, leaning in between the seats so that he can talk to the other teenager in the front a bit better. "My names Niall Horan and I'm from Mullingar, Ireland and really love to eat," the boy says and Louis quickly realizes that this boy loves to talk way too much.

Louis sighs when the dyed blonde gives him a look expecting for Louis to introduce himself in the same way that he had. "My names Louis Tomlinson and I'm from Doncaster, England and I love books," Louis tells the other boy, fixing his glasses halfway through his words so that they don't fall from his face.

"Well here we are boys," Jay announces to the two teens in her car as she parks in front of the doors to their dorm.

"Thanks, mum," Louis tells his mother, leaning across the console to give her another kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Boo," Jay tells her son, sending him a sad smile hating to have to see him go so soon, but her little boy was growing up and she had to let him do this on his own. "Call me everyday," she insists of him, making the boy giggle.

"You know I will," Louis tells her with a fond smile spread across his face.

Niall was sitting in the back of the car watching the scene unfolding in front of him with a sad little smile spread across his face. He wished that he had a relationship like that with his mother that couldn't wait to get rid of him when he got into this college.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jay tells her boy with a bright smile as she holds back tears from her eyes. "Go be a college men!"

Louis gives his mother one last smile as he gets out of the car to grab his belongings out of the trunk. Niall follows the other boys lead as he grabs his own items and gets out of the car.

The walk to the two boy's dorm room was filled with one sided chatter from the Irish boy. Louis would just nod along to the other boy not wanting to hurt his feelings by telling him he wasn't interested in whatever he was telling him.

Louis let's out a sigh of relief once he sees the door with the number 214 engraved in it. The boy fishes his key out of the pocket of his skinny jeans, making quick work of opening the door so that he can set all of his things down.

"I call this side!" Niall let's out the shout as he races towards the side of the room that was closest to their ensuite bathroom.

Louis only rolls his eyes at his roommate as he goes to set his own things down on his side of the room.

"Damn, I'm hungry," the Irish boy groans as he flops down onto his twin bed dramatically. "We should go find something to eat."

"I don't know I think I'd rather just stay here and unpack," Louis tells his roommate with a forced smile, going out and exploring didn't really sound that exciting to him in that moment.

"Come on, Louis," Niall whines as he flops onto his back on the bed to look up at the boring white ceiling of their dorm room. "I don't wanna go alone," he complains, turning to the other boy with puppy dog eyes.

Louis sighs as he gives in to his utterly annoying roommate. "Alright," he says, grabbing his wallet and phone from one of his bags and shoving them into his skinny jeans pocket. "Let's go," he tells the other boy ready to get this over with.

Louis follows behind the other boy through the college campus. His bare feet were starting to stick to the inside of his vans. The boy never wears socks with his shoes and today was a very hot August day so his feet were really sweating inside of shoes.

"Is McDonalds fine with you?" Niall asks the boy walking behind him when he notices the large sign with the giant "M" on it from the outskirts of the school grounds.

"Sure," Louis says simply, not really caring too much since he just wanted to get this over with so that he can go back to his room and unpack and maybe even take a nap.

Louis suddenly stumbles into a body since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. "Sorry," the boy mumbles out simply to the person that he ran into not looking up to get a good look at the stranger as he continues to keep up with Niall who was walking with a purpose towards the McDonalds.

What Louis didn't know however was that the person he ran into wasn't just any ordinary stranger. It was none other than Harry Styles the youngest of the infamous Styles triplets. The vampire couldn't help but to smirk as he watches his little mate continue to walk away, not being able to help but to admire the boy's nice bum as he walks away. "Oh, me and my brothers are going to have so much fun with you, little lamb," he tells himself as he watches the boy's retreating form disappear into the crowd.

*******

Louis couldn't help but to have the feeling as if he was being watched by something or someone. The feeling gave him this odd sort of chill down his spine and he couldn't help but to shiver at the thought. "Hey Niall?" Louis asks the other boy cautiously as they walk along the sidewalk leading back to their dorm building.

"Yeah, mate?" Niall asks the other boy turning to give him that bright smile of his as he waits for the boy's response.

Louis shakes his head when he realizes how stupid he was being. Niall would think his completely bonkers if he were to say something like that. "Never mind," he tells the boy, deciding not to say anything to him.

Niall just shrugs at the other boy, not thinking too much of the boy's odd behavior since he's only met the lad a few hours ago anyways.

Louis catches sight of a building that sparks his interests. "Hey Niall, I'm going to stop at the library," he tells the other boy, already walking towards the said building feeling drawn to it like every other library he's ever known.

"Really?" Niall calls to the boy in confusion, not getting why the boy would want to check out the library on his very first day as a college student.

"Yeah, I just wanna go and check out what books they have," Louis calls back, already a few feet away from the Irish lad.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head back to our room, see ya later," Niall calls to the boy giving him a small wave before he heads off on his own way back to his room.

Louis smiles happily to himself as he makes his way into the brightly lit library. "Good morning," an elderly voice greets the boy as soon as he walks into the small space of the library.

"Good morning," Louis replies back to the sweet old librarian with a small smile sent her way.

The boy pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he searches through the varied shelves of books, looking for anything that sparks his interests. Looking through the young adult section of books he shakes his head at all of the cliche vampire romance ones that have been so popular for ages now. Series like Vampire Academy, House of Nights, and the most cringeworthy of all Twilight stared back at him.

"This series here is my favorite," the voice startles the boy as he turns to look at the person now standing behind him.

The girl standing behind him was extremely pale and had light blonde almost white shoulder length hair. She was wearing an easy going smile as she pointed out one of the sets of books to the boy in front of her. "This series was so unique and totally worth the read," she tells the boy as she points towards the House of Night books.

Louis looks at the books rather skeptically not sure if they would really be worth the read. The girl let's out a little laugh at the boy's unsure look and picks up the first book titles Marked in pink letters across the front cover. "Come on, just give it a try," she tells the boy as she hands him the book.

Louis let's out a little laugh and takes the the book from the girl. "I guess I don't have a choice then," he tells her jokingly, as he sends her a small smile.

"Nope you don't," the girl tells him making his smile spread. "I'm Gemma by the way," she tells him as she holds a hand out for the boy to shake.

"Louis," the boy says simply, shaking the girl's hand into his own to give it a small shake.

"Nice to meet you Louis," Gemma tells the boy, sending him a bright smile showing off the dimples in her cheeks.

"It was nice to meet you too," Louis says, truly meaning it as he turns to leave the aisle of books so that he can check his newest book out of the library.

The elderly librarian gives the boy a bright smile when he stands in front of her desk. "Did you find what you were looking for?" She asks the boy as he hands her the book that he was checking out.

"Yeah, I guess so," he tells her with a fond smile spread across his face.

While the librarian is checking out the boy's book he notices a small sign on her desk that says "helped wanted" perking the boy's interests a bit. "What kind of help are you looking for?" He asks the women curiously as she hands him back his book.

The lady sends him another smile at the boy's words. "Just someone that can help me around the library, I'm not as young as I used to be," she tells him as she lets out a small little laugh.

"Could I apply?" Louis asks her with a hopeful smile on his face. He had always wanted to work at his library back home but they never needed any extra help so he was always shut down.

"No need, you've got the job," she tells him with a bright smile. "Just head over here after your last class tomorrow and I'll discuss things with you farther."

"Thank you so much!" Louis gushes to the librarian with a bright smile on his face. He was so excited to be able to work at a library.

"No, thank you," she tells him with a bright smile. "You have a nice night now, sweetie."

"You too," Louis tells the women with a bright smile as he leaves the library building with a giddy smile spread across his face.

Walking back to his dorm room Louis didn't pay much attention to where he was going his face was already stuck in the book he had been talked into checking out. This caused the boy to crash into yet another body for the second time that day. This time however he goes flying backwards onto his big bum, his book flying out of his hands.

"Ow!" Louis pouts to himself as he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose so that he can peek up at the person he had ran into this time.

The man that was standing above him was much taller than the other boy, say probably about 5'9". He had real short curly hair and the brightest pair of green eyes that Louis has ever seen. "You need to keep your pretty little nose out of books while you're walking, little one. Or you're going to get yourself hurt," the man tells the boy, holding out one of his large hands to help the boy up.

Louis takes the hand gratefully, the other male helping him back up onto his own two feet. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind next time," he tells the man, completely ignoring the male's flirty tone.

The boy turns to head back towards his dorm building when he's stopped by a hand on his wrist. "What?" The boy turns around to ask the other male in confusion.

"What's your name?" The male asks, a hopeful little smile was spread across his face as he watches Louis expectantly.

"I'm Louis," he tells the man hoping that was enough to get the man to let him go back to his dorm. He really just wanted to read some more of the book that Gemma had talked him into getting.

This must have worked since the man seems to let go of his hand. "Well have a nice day then Louis," he tells the boy with a small nod.

The boy doesn't waste anytime in getting away from the strange interaction with older male as he rushes back towards his dorm, ready to spend the rest of the night cuddle up in his bed with his nose in the book had borrowed from the library.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It is the day after Louis arrived to his college campus when he gets a rather rough awakening. This being a shoe thrown rather forcefully at his poor little head. "Ow!" The boy cries out, rubbing the newly forming bump on his head as he slowly starts to acknowledge what is going on around him.

"Come on, Lou! We've gotta get going!" A rather rushed sounding Niall says from the other half of their shared dorm room.

"Why?" Louis groans out sleepily as he rubs at his eyes with the back of his hands, not understanding the meaning for the rude awakening he had gotten.

"Because we're going to be late for our first class!" Niall shouts out and the other boy watches in amusement as the dyed blonde just about face plants the floor as he rushes to get his skinny jeans up his legs.

Louis doesn't seem bothered by this newly given information as he lets out a small yawn and slowly makes his way out of his twin sized bed. Louis wasn't a morning person and you wouldn't catch the boy dead rushing around right after he has woken up.

The slow movements that he was making earns Louis another one of the Niall's shoe to the back of his head. "Hurry up!" Niall shouts at his roommate as he rushes to find the shoes he had previously thrown at the other boy.

"Gosh Niall, calm down," Louis complains as he slowly moves to find an outfit from his wardrobe. He searches for one that was decent enough for his first day of classes. He truly didn't care if he was late for class, from what the boy had heard from previous students is that the professors around campus really didn't care if their students were late for classes.

"Calm down?" Niall asks, his face starting to turn a comical shade of red at this point and Louis smiles at the boy amusedly as he watches him sling his backpack over his shoulder. "We have five minutes to get to class and if you don't quit dilly dallying I'm going to leave you behind," Niall tells the boy in annoyance as he watches Louis slip on a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt as slowly as he possibly could.

Louis rolls his eyes as he slips on his plain black vans without socks and grabs his backpack from the end table beside his bed. "Stop overreacting, Niall," Louis mutters to the boy as he places his phone, wallet and room key into his pants pockets, as he slowly follows the hysterical Irish lad out of their dorm room.

It turns out that Niall's worrying was for absolutely nothing and that Louis was right on the professors not being very strict on this campus because ten minutes after the class was supposed to start their English professor wasn't even in the classroom yet. "See Niall, I told you we had nothing to worry about," Louis tells his roommate as the two of them take their seats at a table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the Irish lad mutters as he places his head down on their shared table. The lad was breathing hard after running so far to their English classroom.

Louis let's out a little laugh as he pulls a few things out of his backpack, ready for his first lesson to start. Pulling out his first week schedule he keys in on the one class that he was truly regretting on having later that day.

Niall and Louis shared most of the same classes since the both of them both were studying for the same major. Though there was one certain class that they didn't quite have together, a class that the smaller lad was regretting having to go to wholly. It was really a class that his mother forced him to take, being worried about her son being out on his own and not fully knowing how to fend for himself.

"Don't worry about that class so much, Lou," Niall tries cheering up his roommate as he gives him a joking little nudge with his elbow. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Louis just shrugs, not truly believing that he shouldn't be worried about the only class that he's regretting being apart of. He doesn't have enough time to argue with the other lad about it however since in the next second their English professor finally arrives to class after twenty minutes into the class.

The first two classes of the boy's college careers go by pretty quickly and the two of them have enough time to grab something to eat before they're next class starts. "How do tacos sound today?" Niall asks his roommate as the two of them make their way through the college grounds.

Louis just shrugs, too worried about that same creepy feeling that the boy seems to keep getting every single time his out and about campus. "Tacos sound fine," Louis mutters to the other boy as he tries searching for the pair of eyes that he's felt on him since he's left his last classroom.

"What's got you so paranoid today, Lou?" Niall asks the other boy as they enter the campuses Taco Bell.

Louis just shakes his head at the other lad, really not wanting to talk about the feeling he keeps getting. "It's nothing," he tells the boy and Niall seems to understand that the other lad doesn't want to talk about it and leaves it at that.

After their lunch the two boys go their separate ways since they both have different classes after lunch. "Now off to hell," Louis tells himself as he makes his way to the class he's regretting.

Classroom 103 is in its own little building, this class being completely different from the others at the small town college. Walking into the classroom it was totally not what the boy was expecting of it.

There were about ten stainless steel tables spread about the room with large industrial-looking stoves and other items that you would expect to see in a high fashioned kitchen. Louis' eyes widen as he takes in the large space, not understanding how to use absolutely anything in there. "This looks like fun," he tells himself sarcastically as he takes another look throughout the room.

Their were a few other students already in the room. No one really seemed to look happy about being there, meaning no one truly wanted to be in the class. "What's your name?" A cheery voice asks from beside him making the boy jump not seeing anyone there a second ago.

Turning towards the voice Louis' faced with a cheery looking brunette that seems to be genuinely happy about being in the class. "My names Louis," he politely tells the girl.

"Jade," the girl introduced herself, making Louis smile to her politely. "So why did you join this class?" Jade asks him, most-likely trying to make small conversation as they waited for their teacher to arrive.

"My mom forced me to," Louis tells the girl truthfully. He would not have joined the class willingly ever. The boy couldn't tell the difference between a pot and a pan to save his life.

"I heard that the professor was extremely hot," Jade says, her cheeks seeming to have a slight blush on them as she explains her reasoning for joining the class.

"His name is Mr. Styles, right?" Louis asks the girl curiously. Remembering seeing a name like that on his schedule for this certain class.

The girl beside him nods sending him a small smile. "I've heard a rumor that he's one third to a set of identical triplets," she tells him in a whisper and Louis already knew that this girl here was going to be his main gateway into knowing all of the rumors and drama going on in their college campus.

The two teenagers don't get to continue their conversation because the person of their gossip has finally stepped into the room.

Now Louis wouldn't say he's ever really paid much attention to which sex he was truly attracted to but in that moment as he looked over his tall professor he knew that their was no doubt that he was attracted the male that was wearing a rather cliche looking chef's uniform. Louis couldn't help but to think that the man looked familiar but really couldn't put his finger onto where he's seen him before.

"So class," The man says, getting everyone's attention in the room who wasn't already staring awestruck at their new teacher. "My name is Mr. Styles and I will be your cooking instructor for the semester," he says, casting his eyes around his small class of ten people.

The man's gaze seems to stop when he gets to Louis and the boy can't help but to stare back at the gorgeous pair of green eyes that were staring into his, almost as if he were in some sort of trance or something. A smirk spreads across the instructors face as he peels his gaze away from the younger lad's. "So, I imagine a lot of you should know what most of the things around them are, but for those who don't you're in luck, because today we'll be doing a packet on all of the different equipment and what their uses are," the man explains as he moves to one side of the room to pick up a stack of papers from a pile, quickly moving around the room to pass them out.

When the man gets to Louis he makes extra sure to brush against the smaller lad's hand, causing a weird sensation to pass through the boy's hand making him let out an embarrassing little squeak as he takes his packet from the teacher.

A blush makes its way onto Louis' face when he notices all of the eyes that were on him after the noise he had just made.

The man passing out packets only smirks at his cute little mate's flustered actions as he continues to give his students their packets for today. "The first few classes are going to be nothing, but bookwork but after that we will be doing one hundred percent of hands on work," Mr. Styles explains to his class.

Louis was completely fine with the book work even the thick packet that him, as well as the rest of the class, were given to do. The hands on stuff that their teacher explained was definitely not something the lad was ready for.

"Everyone come and grab a book and you can get started working on your packets," the man moves over to a table that has a large stack of textbooks on top of it.

Everyone gets assigned their own book before they are allowed to start on their packets. "Don't you have any chairs, Mr. Styles?" A boy asks our professor as he leans against one of the stainless steel tables, his legs clearly tired from having to stand up for the most time for the day.

"Oh!" The teacher says as his student suddenly reminds him of something. "Yes we do! I totally forgot to get those out for you guys," he tells everyone with a little laugh at the end of his sentence.

The male opens up a door, revealing a small closet with stacks of chairs inside. "For the next few days you guys are allowed to sit to do your work, but after that we will be cooking ninety precent of the time so you won't need them any longer," the man explains and everyone quickly moves to get themselves their own chairs, thankful to finally be able to sit down.

Louis let's out a little sigh as he sits down in his own chair, turning his book to the chapter that is written on the top of the packet. The boy let's out a small sigh as he starts to work on the packet. "What is a pastry blender used for?" He reads the question off the page of the packet in his head with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm so gonna fail this class," he tells himself as he bangs his head off the stainless steel table.

"Are you alright?" A worried voice asks from behind the boy, a comforting hand is placed on the boy's back.

Louis lifts his head to see who the person is only to see that it's his teacher. Louis gulps as he gives the man a small nod. "Yeah, I'm fine," he manages to stutter out as he turns to look at his packet rather than those piercing bright green eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't want see such a pretty little head like yours getting injured," the man tells him with a warm smile sent the boy's way.

The words seem to send a blush across the boy's cheeks even though he doesn't want them too. Pretty is a word that most people categories for females. Louis didn't know how he felt about being complemented with such a girly word like that.

A little nudge snaps the boy out of his trance and Louis turns to see Jade sitting on the chair beside him, sending the boy a large smile and a thumbs up. "I ship it," she tells the boy with a small smirk.

Louis rolls his eyes at the bubbly girl as they both get back to work on their packets, sharing answers now and again when one of them would get stuck.

"Have a nice afternoon class, I'll see you again in a few days," Mr. Styles tells his students as they leave his classroom, a certain boy taking more amount of time to pack up then the others.

"Wait, Louis," the man stops the boy as he's about to leave the classroom to head back to his dorm room, this class being his last one for the day.

"Yes?" The boy squeaks out at the man, fixing his glasses as he looks up at the tall man.

"I just thought I'd say that this class suits you," the man says, sending the shorter lad a small smirk, leaning down so that he can whisper into the small boy's ear. "You'll make a great housewife someday."

The words cause a shiver to erupt down the boy's spine and he couldn't wait to get out of that classroom as fast as he could.

Later in the day as he's sorting books at his new job at the campus library, he doesn't know what to make of the odd words that his teacher had said to him. "You'll make a great housewife someday."

It seemed almost as if it was a promise rather than a simple statement and Louis couldn't help but to be a little set off by his cooking instructor and was so grateful that he didn't have that class again for a few days.

That night as Louis walks home with the second book in the House of Night series pressed tightly against his chest he felt even more scared. Even though there were light posts throughout the grounds Louis felt as if it were pitch black out.

The eyes he's been feeling on him for the past two days are back again and he really wants to just run the rest of the way back to his dorm room, but he truly doesn't have enough energy to do so after the stressful day he's already had.

Louis thinks he sees something move rather quickly out of the corner of his eyes and moves to look in that direction with worried and scared eyes. "Hello?" The boy asks, praying to whatever god is out there that he wasn't going to get murdered after his first day of college.

The boy clutches his new reading book close to his chest as he starts to walk a little bit faster towards his dorm room.

The boy let's out a little scream when a tall figure moves out of the shadows in front of him, standing in front of the nearest lamp post. "Hello, Little Lamb," the figure tells the boy, the voice was deep and sounded rather sinister.

As the boy steps hesitantly closer to the male the face seems to look rather familiar. "Mr. Styles?" The boy questions, clearly remembering that the man he had met earlier today as his teacher having blonde hair while this male standing in front of him had long brown locks.

That's when something that the girl in his cooking class had mentioned earlier that day. "I've heard a rumor that he's one third to a set of triplets." Louis' eyes widen in realization that this wasn't the man he's met earlier today but a different one entirely, one out of two of the man's identical brothers.

"Close, but nope, my name is Harry, Little Lamb," the man says with a sickening smirk spread across his face that gives the boy a queasy feeling. "You'll be good to remember that, Louis," he whispers by the boy's ear, the man was close enough that the boy could feel the man's cold breath against his skin.

In the next moment the man's vanished and Louis looks around in complete astonishment, not understanding where the man could have gone that quickly.

That's when something chilling strikes the boy. "How did he know my name?" Louis asks himself with wide eyes, clearly scared by the second strange encounter he's had with another one of the same set of brothers.

There's no interruptions as the boy continues his way back to his dorm room, but that set of sinister feeling eyes never seen to leave the boy until he's safely inside his locked dorm room. Louis couldn't be anymore thankful for his windowless room then in that moment when he cuddles up into his small bed and tries to fall asleep, the strange events from his day flooding through his head.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It's been a few days since Louis' first cooking class and the boy's life seemed to start getting rather complicated. Since then he hasn't really had any other encounters with the two rather sinister seeming brothers. However that same creepy feeling of being watched has followed the boy around over the past few days, every single time he left his dorm room.

Despite how much the boy would have absolutely loved to stay in his dorm room all day and hide from his problems, he knew that wasn't the answer and that he had to continue on with his life like usually or he was going to let this situation ruin his time at college.

Today was the day that the god-awful class was spread across his schedule for yet a second time. The one with the creepy teacher with an even creeper brother and the boy just didn't want to go to the damn class at all.

The boy glares down at the paper the same way he had done the following days before, not wanting to go back to that stupid cooking class ever again. No matter how much you would pay him to.

"If that class gives you so much anxiety, I could always transfer into it to keep you company," Niall tells his roommate trying to find a way to make the boy smile again. Niall has noticed that something was definitely going on with his roommate and only friend at school. He was too afraid to ask the boy what was going on even though he was really worried about his friend.

The two of them were in the last class they have together that day waiting for their always late English teacher to grace them with his presence. "No!" Louis shouts at him, a little too quickly for Niall's comfort, but the Irish lad let's it go not really wanting to upset the boy any farther.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting so crazy lately. It's just hard to explain what's going on right now," Louis tells his roommate with a small sigh, not wanting to get the boy worried or anything.

Niall places a calming hand onto Louis' own to try and make his friend relax a bit. "I'm here whenever you're ready to talk about it," Niall reassures him with that wonderful smile of his.

Despite how annoying Niall can be at times he really was the best roommate that Louis could ask for. Like right now when he wasn't pushing him to tell him what was going on, but just letting him know that he was there if and when he needed him.

"Thank you so much, Niall," Louis tells his roommate with a truly thankful smile spread across his face.

Their conversation comes to an end at that point because their fashionably late English teacher had decided to finally show up for class.

"It's nothing, Boo Bear," Niall jokes to the boy with a smirk spread across his face, making Louis roll his eyes fondly at the boy. Sometimes he remembers why he didn't like the boy when he first met him.

  
*****

"I'll see you later tonight, Lou," Niall tells his roommate as they leave the campuses McDonald's both having separate classes to get to.

"Yeah, see you later, Niall," Louis tells the boy as they go their separate ways towards their classrooms.

Louis walks towards the building where his cooking class is held with an anxious feeling in his stomach. The words, " _You'll make a great housewife someday."_

Keep passing through his head as he finishes making his way towards the building where the cooking classes are held.

"Louis!" A very cheery voice calls to the boy and Louis turns around to see a very bubbly Jade running towards him with a happy smile spread across her face.

"Hello Jade," Louis greets the girl once she finally catches up to him.

"Hi Louis," the girl says back with that same smile spread across her face. "How have you been the past few days?" She asks him as the two of them walk towards their classroom.

Louis shrugs, not knowing how to answer the girl's question. The past few days weren't that bad, but the boy just knew that they were going to get worse again soon enough. "It was alright, I guess," Louis lies as the two of them enter the cooking classroom, several other students already there waiting for the class to start.

Louis and Jade take their seats at the table they had claimed as their own, taking out their packets that they were made to complete after the following class as well as their Culinary books.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" A cheery voice announces, this one voice seems to ruin my whole day all at once as I look up to meet the strikingly green eyes of Mr. Styles, that same old smirk spreading across the man's face as he stares into his mate's bright blue orbs.

"Ready for another packet?" Edward calls to his class, holding up a stack of packets, making everyone in the class, but Louis of course, groan in annoyance.

  
Edward smirks at that, loving to hear the students misery. "Don't worry, we only have a few more classes of packets before we start cooking," he promises his class as he continues to pass out the packets to his small classroom of students.

Placing a "Baking and Pastry" packet in front of his little mate he leans down to whisper into the boy's little ear. "Please, stay after class for me, baby girl," the words send shivers up the boy's and an uncomfortable feeling in the boy's stomach. Something he's never felt before.

Edward smirks seeing the arousal that spreads across his boy's face, the boy not even knowing what was truly going on with his body made the vampire even more turned on by the situation.

Louis squirms around in his seat trying to get more comfortable with the weird feeling that he was getting in his nether regions, trying to ignore it as he flips to Section 21 in his book.

An elbow to his side makes him turn towards the girl sitting beside him. "Do you got a little problem there?" She asks him with a raised eyebrow, motioning towards the boy's forming erection in his skinny jeans.

The boy flushes a bright pink at the girl's words, he had no idea what was happening with his body, but he knew for a fact whatever it was, was definitely not socially acceptable to happen with words from the same gender. "I don't understand what's happening," he whispers towards the girl beside him, crinkling his eyebrows together as he tried to will the feeling away with no use.

Jade smirks from her spot beside him. "Don't worry, I'm sure that Mr. Styles will be showing you all about it after class," she tells him with wink as she finally starts her own work.

Across the classroom at his desk, Edward let's a smirk spread across his face overhearing his little mate's conversation. " _Oh don't worry, Sweet One, I'll teach you everything you need to know,"_ he thinks to himself, that same smirk spread across his face.

About a half an hour later and Louis couldn't focus on his work, the problem in his skinny jeans seemed to just get worse and he had no idea what to do about it.

Squirming in his seat again, the boy tries to get comfortable again. He looks around the classroom feeling as if everyone knew what was going on with him when he himself had no entire clue and was rather self conscious about the whole situation.

When the bell rings signaling the end of class, Louis practically jumps out of his skin. Everyone around him rushes to leave, while he tries to get himself together to gather his things together into his backpack.

A hand placed on his shoulder scares the boy half to death and he turns to find that a smirking Jade was the source of the hand. "Have fun," she tells the boy cheekily before she makes her way out of the classroom, leaving only Louis and the male still sitting at his desk, behind.

Taking a deep breath, Louis gives himself enough courage to ask the man on the other side of the room what was going on with his body. "What's wrong with my body, Mr. Styles?" Louis asks the man innocently, squirming in his seat yet again.

Edward smirks as he raises from his desk to make his way towards his innocent little mate, much more innocent then the man would have ever thought. "Well, Sweet One, apparently you really love to be called, baby girl," he tells the boy as he stops right beside his table.

Louis crinkles his eyebrows together in confusion, he really didn't understand what this man meant. "You've got a hard on, Louis," Edward tries explaining to the boy with a little laugh.

The boy moves his head to the side in confusion. "A hard on?" He asks, not understanding what the man's words meant.

"Yes," Edward tries explaining to his boy, picking him up and placing him on top of the table by the boy's little waist, making the boy let out a little squeal.

Taking off his cliche hat Edward places onto the table beside the boy as he takes a seat in the chair the boy was previously sitting in. "And the only way that it will go away is if you or somebody else gives it a little help," he explains to the boy already starting to unbutton the boy's skinny jeans without even asking for permission.

Louis was too awestruck by finally getting a good look at the man's hair to care that the man was pushing his jeans down past his thick thighs. The man in front of his hair was a wonderful bleach blonde color and was placed on the top of his head in a fashionable man bun. It made the man look even more hot in the boy's eyes.

Louis doesn't get much time to realize what's happening before Edward's mouth is placed around the boy's hard erection, making the boy let out an unexpected moan as he grips the back of the man's head. "What at you doing?" Louis moans out in confusion, not understanding why the man was doing what he was doing and why it felt so damn good to him.

The man doesn't answer as he continues to bob his head up and down the boy's small length, smirking when it doesn't take more than a few minutes before the boy's body tenses and his salty fluids flood the man's mouth. Edward pulls his head off the boy's length, smirking when he notices the buzzed looking on the boy's face as he goes through his first orgasm.

Edward helps the boy back into his pants, since he seemed like he was still on cloud nine as he blinked up at him rather sleepily. "Are you alright, Sweet One?" Edward asks the boy, kissing the boy's cheeks, trying to wake him up from whatever world he had crossed over into.

Louis seems to crash back into the real world with a gasp as he stares up at the man in front of him with wide eyes. "What just happened?" The boy asks in confusion.

"I just gave you your very first orgasm, baby girl," Edward explains to the boy, loving the fucked out look that he had managed to put in his little mate's eyes.

Louis shakes his head as he jumps up from the table he was sitting on top of. "I'm sorry, Mr. Styles, but I've gotta go," he rushes to tell the man as he tries to get out of there as fast as he could.

Edward stops the boy by the wrist, making him turn back to face him again. "Call me Edward, Sweet One," he tells the boy with a bright smile, letting go of his wrist and watching as the boy practically runs out of his classroom, in the confused state he was in.

"Oh, how I can't wait to tell my brothers about this," Edward gloats to himself after his mate is gone, proud of himself for being the one to give the boy his first orgasm.

*******

Later that night Louis was at the library alone stocking shelves with books that were handed back in that day. The boy was standing on a rather tall ladder as he was placing one of the books onto a rather high shelf.

He wasn't paying enough attention to what he was doing and suddenly the ladder starts to move out from under him and the boy goes tumbling towards the ground before he could even stop himself.

The boy lands on the ground with a loud crash a stinging pain going through his ankle as the book comes crashing down just a few inches from the boy's head. "Shit," Louis curses as he tries to pick himself up off the ground, the stinging pain that rushes through his ankle as soon as the little bit of pressure is placed upon it has the boy falling back down into the floor.

"Don't move!" A worried sounding voice calls out to the boy and suddenly there was a man standing beside him.

The taller male crouches down beside the boy and Louis takes note that this man looked to be the last brother to the Styles triplets. He knew this because this certain man has short brown curls and a caring smile on his face that was so unlike the man that the boy had met previous nights ago with the long locks and sinister smirk and totally different from the boy's teacher with the blonde locks that he saw pulled back into a wonderful bun just earlier that day.

The man places a soft hand onto my ankle, placing as little pressure onto it as possible. I watch in complete awe as the pain in my ankle completely subsides and the man pulls his hand from my ankle to help me up to my feet.

Louis stare in confusion down at his foot as he puts pressure onto it with no problems whatsoever. "How did you do that?" Louis asks the man in confusion, looking up at the brightly dressed man in front of him.

The man smiles at his mate fondly. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Little One," the man tells him.

Louis let's a smile spread across his face. "Well, thank you anyways," he tells the man, thankful for the kind gesture even if he wasn't one hundred percent sure how it was possible.

"You're welcome, Louis," the man tells the boy, happy that the boy didn't seem to be afraid of him like he was his brothers.

"You're different from your brothers," Louis says thoughtfully, thinking back to the other two of the triplets he had met.

Edward had touched him and showed him pleasure that he has never ever felt before, just a few hours earlier. He also seemed to like calling him feminine names and Louis wasn't sure how to take all of it. The other brother he had only met for a few minutes, but he seemed rather scary for that small amount of time. Materializing in the middle of the night when Louis could swear he was being watched. Then vanishing as if he had never been there in the first place.

But this last brother didn't seem anything like the other two. He seemed nice and caring and so much like a gentlemen. He was wearing a bright pink colored suit with the most ugly boots the boy has ever seen and just oozed kindness from every part of him.

"Is that a good thing?" The man asks with a smile spread across his face, already knowing that his little mate was taking a huge shining to him and it might him happier than he's ever been.

Louis smiles at the man in front of him and nods. "Of course it is," he tells him. "You're so much kinder than the others."

This makes a huge smile break out onto the last brothers face. "I'm glad you think so, Little One," he says, happy that his little mate thinks so fondly of him already. "My name is Marcel, by the way."

Louis smiles at the unique name. "Nice to meet you, Marcel," he tells the man with a smile.

"You should let me take you out tomorrow night," Marcel suddenly tells the boy rather than asks, making Louis see how the man and his brothers were related.

Louis smiles at the man, shaking his head. "Don't I have a choice?" He asks him jokingly.

"Of course you do," Marcel says, giving the boy a rather charming look. "But I'd prefer if you'd say yes."

Louis let's out a little laugh, loving how charming this brother was. "Sure, I'll go out with you tomorrow night," Louis agrees to the invitation, deciding that it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world to have a date with this charming man.

The smile that spreads across the other man's face would make anyone proud to have put it there. "Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm room?" Marcel asks, being the extreme gentlemen that he is.

Louis thinks about it for a second, but decides that he'd rather have this kind looking brother walk him home then come across the rather scary looking one that he had crossed past with a few nights back. "Um sure," Louis tells the man with a thankful smile, taking the hand that is offered to him.

The walk back to Louis' dorm room the two of them talked about everything under the sun and it was rather sweet in Louis' opinion. Louis told the man about his mother back at home and how much he missed her being away from her for the first time.

Louis found out that Marcel was the middle triplet out of the three strange brothers. He told the boy on the walk to his room that he never felt like he fit in with his brothers, always being the outcast in their little family.

"Well this is me," Louis says as they stop at his room door.

Marcel smiles down at his mate as he brings the boy's small hand up to his lips to give it a small kiss before he lets it go altogether. "I will pick you up from work tomorrow for our date," the man promises the boy, before he turns around to disappear down the hallway.

Louis has a stupid giddy look spread across his face when he enters his dorm room that has his roommate giving him a rather strange look. "Did you get laid or something?" Niall asks the boy with a raised eyebrow.

Louis doesn't understand the other boy's comment, neither does he care what it means. He felt like he was on cloud nine in that moment. He had a date with the most charming guy he's ever met in his life.

A few days ago if you would have asked Louis if he would have been going out on a date with a guy he would have told you that you were crazy. He never really thought about his sexuality too much, not really having a reason too, but now Louis knew that he definitely liked men. "That's none of your business," Louis answers Niall's question as he strips down to his boxers and climbs into his bed, ready to get a good nice sleep.

"Alright then," Niall says, rolling his eyes from the other side of the room, deciding that it was a good idea to get some sleep himself. "Goodnight," he tells the boy as he turns away from him and towards the wall.

"Goodnight, Niall," Louis says from the other side of the room, getting comfortable on his own bed. He was super excited to see how his day would end up going tomorrow. He was finally starting to think that just maybe he didn't have to be so afraid of these mysterious triplets. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Sweet creature, sweet creature, had another talk about where it's going wrong," Louis bolts up out of his dorm bed at the sound of his alarm going off on his phone, playing a stupid song his mother set up for him before he left for college. It was an older song that his mother loved more than life itself and thought that it would be a sweet thing for her son to wake up to every morning since she couldn't wake him up herself.

"But we're still young, don't know where we're going but-" Louis pressed the "stop" button on his cell phone alarm letting out a loud groan of annoyance. He absolutely hated mornings and wasn't in the mood to have to wake up just yet.

He was having a good dream of him and the handsome and charming man he met just the day before, Marcel. The two of them were taking a small stroll through the cute local park that the boy had been to on his first visit to the town to check out the college. The two of them were just walking around the flowery trail, hand in hand, as they talked about their lives and interested. Louis was really pissed off that his alarm had to go and wake him up from such a wonderful dream like that one was.

"Shut the hell up," he growls at his phone in annoyance, definitely salty that the item had interrupted him from the absolute perfect dream he was having.

"Jesus Lou," Niall curses as he sits up in his own bed, observing the way the boy glares at his phone acting rather angry about having to wake up today. "You really didn't want to get up, did you?" He asks the boy with a little laugh at the end of his question. He was a bit amused by Louis' actions this morning.

"Of course I fucking didn't," Louis growls at the other male angrily as he pushes his way out of his bed, even though he wanted to just crawl back into its warm depths and go straight back to sleep. So that just maybe he had a chance of continuing his gorgeous dream of a boy with short curly hair and a kind smile.

He slowly moves towards his closet to find something to wear for the day, almost as if he were imitating a zombie. That's when he suddenly remembers the agreement he had given to the same man that he was having such a wonderful dream about not only a few minutes before. "Shit!" The boy groans in annoyance as he rubs a hand down his face. "What the fuck do you wear on a date?!" Louis curses to himself as he kicks at his closet door.

He had never gone on a date ever before. He was always more focused on his studies and never really knew how to even approach a relationship. Hell, the boy didn't even know he liked men until a few days ago.

Louis starts to panic as he thinks about all of the things that could go wrong with this said date if he didn't dress in the right clothes. "Lou, calm down," Niall says as he places a calming hand onto his roommate's shoulder. "Let your buddy Niall help you out with this one," he reassures the boy as he carefully moves the boy so that he's sitting on his own bed, giving him a reassuring smile as he heads towards the boy's closet.

Louis takes a deep breath as he starts to compose himself after his minor freak out over ruining his chances with the gorgeous man with the even more gorgeous personality.

The boy watches as his roommate digs through his wardrobe, throwing various colors of skinny jeans out of the closet as well as stripped shirts and suspenders. "Why are all your skinny jeans so baggy?" Niall asks the boy as he turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Louis just shrugs at the other boy. "I don't like how the fabric feels against my skin when they're that tight," he tells the boy nervously, pushing his glasses up onto his face as he looks towards his bare feet.

"Well, we're about the same size, you can just borrow a pair of mine," he tells the boy, moving away from the other boy's closet and makes his way towards his on the other side of the room.

Louis watches again as Niall shuffles through all of the clothes in his own closet this time. He watches as Niall throws a few items onto his own bed, letting out a little hum once he figures out exactly what he was going to get the other boy to wear.

"So, who's this date with anyways?" Niall asks Louis as he makes his way back over to the boy a few clothing items on his arm.

Louis shrugs as he decides to look back down at his feet. He really didn't want to tell Niall about his newfound realization that he liked men, because he knew how people were with those sort of things back in his hometown and he didn't want to risk getting picked on here.

"Oh, come on!" Niall says, nudging the boy with his elbow playfully. "Who's the lucky guy who's managed to ask you out?"

Louis' eyes widen at the boy's words and the boy looks up from his boring white socks and towards the boy that was now sitting beside him on his bed. "How did you know it was a guy?" Louis asks his roommate in surprise, not believing that Niall wasn't mad or judgmental at all and that he even knew that Louis' date was a guy without him even saying so.

"You really don't come off as straight, mate," Niall tells the boy with a little laugh, making the boy beside him blush a scarlet red in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry about it so much, Lou. I'm gay too," Niall says, trying to reassure the boy that liking men was a completely normal thing in this society nowadays.

Louis on the other hand was still muddling over the fact that Niall seemed to know that the other boy was into men even before he did himself. "Now come on and get dressed, Lou," Niall tells the boy, pushing the clothes he picked out for him onto his lap, so that the other boy can look at them.

Louis picks up the two items placed on his lap to stare at them in wonderment. The other boy had given him a pair of blue skinny jeans that the boy knew would be extremely too tight on him. The other item was one of the boy's own shirts, it was a white one with light blue stripes spread all down it. "Those jeans are going to make your ass look wonderful," Niall tells the boy with a smirk spread across his face. "It's gonna make all the boy's stare."

Louis let's out a small sigh as he starts to put on the clothes that Niall had given him, knowing they were going to be completely uncomfortable, but decided that the other boy knew what he was talking about. "What if I don't want all of the boy's looking at my bum?" Louis asks the other boy as he tries to get the tight jeans up his legs without tripping and falling on his face.

Niall rolls his eyes at his roommate. "If I had an ass like yours I'd be showing it off like crazy," the boy says, watching as the other boy manages to get the skinny jeans up over his gigantic bum that Niall totally envies.

Louis just shakes his head at his roommate as he squeezes his little stomach in just enough so that he can get the jeans buttoned. The boy feels like they're practically smothering him, but he decides that it's just for today and that he can deal with it for that little bit of time.

A few minutes later and both boys are fully dressed and ready for their first class of the day, which happened to be Psychology that day. The boy's Psychology teacher was a rather talkative old man who everyone says should have probably retired years ago. It was the only teacher that the boys had that would close the door and lock it if anyone was a second late and wouldn't let them inside.

It actually happened to one of their fellow students, a rather shy lad that was always super late to all of their lessons, even later than Louis and Niall tend to be at times. The poor lad had been only a few minutes late to class but the teacher wouldn't even let him stay and the poor guy cried because his grades were bad enough and couldn't afford to miss a class.

That's why ever since that day the two boys were always about ten minutes early to this said class. That's where they were that day ten minutes early for class sitting in their normal seats as they waited for their old and grumpy teacher to arrive for class.

Louis stares down at his schedule for the day, already knowing that it has that god awful cooking class placed on it for it's usual time after Niall and him usually pick up something for lunch. "So, are you ever going to tell me who the lucky guy is that gets to take your fine ass on a date?" Niall asks his roommate as he nudges him with one of his elbows jokingly.

Louis let's out a small laugh at how weird his roommate is and shakes his head. "You wouldn't know him anyways," he tells the boy, thinking about the perfect man that he had a date with that night.

Niall pouts at the other boy's words, he truly wanted to know what kind of guy has gotten his roommate and only friend here at college into such a good mood lately. He hasn't seen his roommate this happy since he's gotten here at college and honesty the boy loves seeing Louis like this. "Well you're going to have to let me know who he is eventually," Niall tells the boy, letting the topic drop at that as their very strict professor walks through the classroom door. Everyone in the room goes quiet as the ancient man walks into the room, everyone was scared of their Psychology professor and wouldn't dare give the man a reason to yell at them and kick them out of the classroom.

The class goes by slow for the two boy's, their teacher got into the topic of climate change, god knows how since they were in a Psychology class after all, but the man ended up having a huge debate with a few students about it and that took up most of the class.

Louis let's out a loud groan as him and Niall leave the classroom at around eleven o'clock. "Thank god that is over," Louis says thankfully as him and Niall make their way through the school grounds away from their Psychology classroom. "Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Louis asks the other male, honestly done with every single fast food place around the campus, but he knew he couldn't whip up a single thing on his own. Hence the need for his mother to put him in a cooking class.

Niall let's out a small breath as he contemplates his answer to the other boy's question. "I'm kinda in the mood for some Burger King actually," he tells the boy as they continue through the school grounds.

Louis just shrugs, honestly not caring where they go since they've eaten at every place about twenty times now. "Whatever you want, mate," he tells his roommate as they make their way towards the campuses' Burger King.

After the two boy's have eaten their lunch they go their separate ways, Niall back to their door room to take a quick nap before their last class of the day and Louis off to spend some time with his favorite teacher Mr. Styles.

"Louis!" The boy hears that same voice calling him, just like the previous day before and Louis smiles at hearing the voice of the only person who talks to him in their cooking class, besides their teacher of course.

"Hi Jade," Louis greets the girl with a bright smile that was so unlike the one the boy had given her yesterday.

"Man, what's got you in such a good mood?" Jade asks the boy with a curious look. "Is it Mr. Styles?" This time she gives him an accusing raise of her eyebrows as they continue their walk to class.

Louis didn't know how to respond to the girl because technically his happiness was because of one of the Styles triplets, but just not the one that Jade was talking about. "Uh, kind of," Louis tells the girl instead as they enter their cooking classroom together.

"What ever happened yesterday between you two?" The girl whispers into Louis' ear as the two of them take their seats at their chosen table.

Louis looks around the room just to be sure that the certain person they were talking about was in the room yet. "He put his mouth on my penis, and then gave me what he called an "orgasm"," Louis puts air quotes around the last word as he whispers it to the girl beside him, trusting the girl beside him enough to tell her this.

Jade's eyes widen as she stares back at the boy. "Mr. Styles gave you a blow job?!" She asks perplexed as she stares over at the boy, who was really too innocent for his own good.

Louis just shrugs, honestly not knowing what the girl was talking about. "I guess so," he tells her, as he thinks back to yesterday and what Mr. Styles had done to him.

Thinking back to it makes that warm and fuzzy feeling make its way into the pit of the boy's stomach again and that awful aching feeling makes it's way back into the boy's penis.

"And he's got another erection," Jade sighs out as she looks away from the boy beside her.

"A what?" Louis asks in confusion as he stares at the girl beside him. He didn't understand how this girl knew more about his body then the boy himself did. Why did everyone know about these sort of things but himself?

"An erection, hard on, boner, these are all names for when your thingy gets all hard," Jade tries explaining to the boy, honestly never having to give anyone "the talk" before. She found out about sex at around age twelve herself and honesty couldn't figure out how this boy being eighteen years old doesn't even know about his own body yet.

"Good afternoon class," Mr. Styles announces as the handsome man walks into the classroom.

A few people in the class reply back with rather bored sounding "good afternoon's", but Louis honestly was too busy taking in the beauty that was their teacher. Edward Styles just like his brother's was the absolutely sexiest man that Louis has ever seen and he couldn't help but to think he got hotter ever time he sees him.

Louis was too busy checking out his teacher with a goofy looking grin on his face that he didn't even notice that the man was talking to him. "What?" The boy asks dumbly as he snaps back into reality, noticing that everyone was staring at him with strange looks.

"I asked you if you were done with your packet or not," Edward asks his mate with that cheeky smirk on his face, loving how embarrassed his little mate was at being caught staring at him.

"Y-yeah, it's finished," Louis stutters out, cheeks turning a scarlet red at being caught staring at his hot as hell teacher by the whole class.

"Good boy," Edward praises his mate, making the boy's eyes widen and then not stares down at his lap, making the man have to keep in his chuckle, already knowing the effect he has on his sweet little mate.

"Anyways, today you are getting another packet to work on. This will be the last one before we start cooking next week," Edward announces to the whole class as he moves back towards his desk to grab the stack of packets that he has placed there.

"Does anyone want to pass these packets out for me?" Edward asks as he scans the classroom for any willing volunteers, finding none the male lets a smirk spread across his face. "Louis, why don't you come and pass these out for me?" Edward asks, Louis knew fully well that the sentence wasn't a question even if it was phrased like one, if there was something Louis definitely knew about the Styles triplets it was that they didn't really take no for answer no matter what the question.

"Sure," Louis says in answer to the question anyways, getting up from his chair so that he can take the pile of packets from the other man. The boy feels rather self conscious as he walks over to the teacher, knowing fully well that everyone could clearly see his current problem with how tight the jeans that Niall gave him were.

Edward hands over the packets to his little mate, but before he allows him to pass them out to his fellow students he whispers leans down to whisper in the boy's ear. "I love seeing how excited I make you, baby girl," the man smirks as he feels the boy shiver at his words. "Stay after class again and I'll fix that little problem for you."

Louis only nods at the man, making quick work of getting away from him so that he can hand out the packets to everyone in the room.

"What was that?" Jade asks him once he's sitting back in the chair beside her, making the boy only shake his head as he tells the girl to not worry about it.

The rest of the class goes by the slowly for the boy as he tries to ignore his growing problem inside his too tight skinny jeans. By the time the bell finally rings the boy was honestly ready to cry at how much pain the problem was causing him.

"I'll see you later, Louis," Jade tells the boy as she gives him a bright smile before she's leaving the boy alone, knowing exactly what was going to happen between the boy and their teacher once everyone else left.

Louis gives the girl a small wave as she leaves, honestly too worried about his problem to care about saying goodbye to her too much.

Edward smirks from his spot at his desk. He had been watching the boy from that very spot all class, he loved how the boy would squirm around in his chair because he didn't know what to do about his little problem and would cringe when his erection would rub against his skinny jeans the wrong way.

"Mr. Styles," Edward hears the whine leave his mate's mouth after the last person has finally left the classroom.

Edward smirks at the noise the boy has made getting up from his desk to make his way over to his classroom door making sure to turn the lock so that nobody interrupts them.

"Please, sweet one, don't call me Mr. Styles," Edward tells the boy as he makes his way towards him slowly. "Don't call me Edward either, right now all I want to hear come from your mouth is the name "daddy"," he tells the boy with a smirk.

"Daddy?" Louis asks the man in confusion as he's yet again being lifted up onto the stainless steel table as the man in front of him takes off that goddamn hat again, showing his gorgeous blonde curly locks.

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear," Edward tells the boy as he starts to unbutton his little mate's skinny jeans and tries to wiggle them down the boy's thick thighs. "I wanna just tell you how amazing your cute little bum looked in these jeans, baby girl," Edward praises his mate as he pulls the boy's pants past his knees and quickly does the same with the boy's boxers, revealing his mate's cute little penis.

"Please," Louis groans out, needing the other man to do something or he was going to explode.

"Please who, baby girl?" Edward taunts, knowing fully well what he was doing as he continues to tease his sweet little mate.

"Please, daddy," Louis says, pouting knowing that was what the man wanted to hear.

"Sure, baby, I'll give you what you want," Edward says as he leans down to take the boy into his mouth.

Louis let's out a large moan as he grips ahold of Edward's blonde curls. "Daddy!" The boy screams out, knowing that was what the other male wanted to hear, loving the feeling that came from the man's mouth around his penis.

It honestly doesn't take the boy too long before he's releasing into the man's mouth. It was only his second time having an orgasm and the second one hit the boy just as hard as the first had, sending him back into that happy place he was in last time.

Edward smirks as he wipes his mouth and helps the boy back into his skinny jeans, since the boy was too dazed to do it himself like last time.

It takes the boy a little while before he is coming back to reality, blinking a few times he looks up at the man in front of him. "Thank you," he tells the man as he jumps down from the table.

"You're welcome, sweet one," he tells the boy with a smile. "Just remember how well I made you feel when you see my brother tonight," he tells the boy with a smirk.

Louis' eyes widen at Edward's words. "How do you know about that?" Louis asks the man in confusion.

Edward let's out a small little laugh at how perplex his mate looks. "We're brothers, sweet one. We tell each other everything," he tells the boy with a small smile. "Have fun, but just remember that you belong to me too."

Louis just nods not knowing what the man was even talking about, but knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to disagree with him. "Okay, I'll see you later," he tells the man as he packs his things into his bag so that he can leave the class, suddenly remembering that he has another one to get to pretty soon.

Louis quickly rushes out of the classroom, needing to hurry to the other side of the campus to make it to his other class on time. In the boy's haste he doesn't even notice the sinister set of eyes that he's so used to being on him. That didn't mean that the craziest of the triplets wasn't watching the boy from the shadows everywhere he seemed to go though.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Louis' date doesn't go as well as planned for the two of them.

**Chapter Five**

"I'll see you tonight, Lou," Niall tells his roommate as they both stop at the campuses' library where the other boy has had some work to do tonight before he went off on his first ever date. "Have fun on your date," Niall tells the boy, sending him a small smirk and a cheeky wink.

"Thanks Niall," Louis says, rolling his eyes at his roommate and sends him a half-hearted smile and a small wave as he heads towards the doors to the library.

The boys' last class of the day had just ended and the both of them had totally different plans for the remainder of their evening. While Louis is going to work at the library for a couple of hours before his very handsome date will be picking him up. While Niall on the other hand, was planning to head home and make a bowl full of ramen noodles before taking a long nap.

"Good afternoon, Louis," The boy is greeted by the elderly librarian who was seated behind her desk with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. The lady sends the boy a friendly smile as she looks up at him from her spot behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Smith. What do you want me to do today?" Louis asks the nice women with a bright smile sent her way.

"Just stocking shelves like usual. I would do them myself but I'm not so young anymore," she tells him jokingly and Louis cracks a smile at the women.

"Is it alright if I leave a bit early tonight?" He asks the women with a hopeful look spread across his face, thinking about his date with Marcel in a few hours.

Mrs. Smith smiles knowingly. "Of course you can, sweetheart. Who's the lucky lady?" She asks the boy as she sends him a cheeky grin.

"Um," Louis says, not knowing how to answer the lady as a blush spreads across his cheeks. After all his date wasn't a girl and he didn't know how to break that to an old lady like her. "They don't go to this school," he tells her instead, not necessarily lying about anything just not stating the whole truth.

"Alright sweetie," Mrs. Smith tells him with a small smile. "Why don't I let you get to work so that you can get to your date on time," she tells the boy with a little wink, only furthering the blush on the boy's cheeks as he grabs the cart full of books that were returned to the library that day so that he can start his job of placing them back onto the shelves.

It's when Louis stepping off of the ladder, extra carefully after his fall the following day, that he feels a presence behind him. When the boy has two feet planted onto the library floor he turns around only to see Marcel standing behind him and a bright smile spreads across the boy's face.

"Hello Marcel," Louis greets his date with a happy smile, as he stares up at the overly tall male in front of him. Marcel was wearing a rather very bold choice in clothes. He was wearing a suit that was a rather shiny red color and had a black floral pattern spread across it. The outfit made Louis think about how underdressed he looked compared to the other man.

"Hello, little one," Marcel greets his little mate back with his own fond smile. "Are you ready for our date?" He asks the boy with a hopeful look on his face.

Louis smiles again feeling shy as he looks down at his converse clad feet as he gives the man a small nod. "Yeah," the boy tells the older man with a small little smile spreading across his face.

Marcel smiles at how cute his mate was. The vampire honestly couldn't believe how lucky him and his brothers have gotten with getting this wonderful boy as their mate. "Let's go then, little one," Marcel tells his mate, moving his hand so that it was hovering right over Louis' own smaller one in a silent question if they can hold hands.

Louis only smiles as he intertwines their hands together, still amazed by the sparks that flutter through him at just that small touch. "I'm leaving for my date now, Mrs. Smith!" Louis calls through the library to the old librarian not wanting to have to search and find since he didn't think she would approve of his choice in dates.

"Okay! Have fun, sweetie!" The old lady calls back to him and Louis only smiles as he squeezes Marcel's hand as the man leads him out of the library.

"So, where are we going?" Louis asks the other man as the two of them are walking down the sidewalk of the college campus, curious as to where the man was going to take him on their date.

"That, little one, is a surprise," Marcel tells his little mate with a cheeky smile as he leads the boy to where he had parked his car.

Louis pouts at being denied an answer to his question. The boy absolutely hated surprises because they were never as good as his expectations are. "Fine," Louis sighs out as they arrive at the other man's car.

Marcel's car is a shiny black Range Rover that looked as if it had to be the absolute newest model. "This is me," Marcel says as he leads the boy over to the passenger's seat so that he can help the boy into the car.

Louis stares completely and utterly perplexed at the beauty of the older man's car. It showed the boy just how much wealth that the man as well as his brothers owned.

Marcel laughs when he notices the awe spread across the boy's face when he climbs into the driver's side of his vehicle. "Do you like it?" He jokes to the boy with a fond smile spread across his face as he buckles up his seatbelt and starts up the ignition of the car.

Louis only nods as he is still taking in the full beauty of the car and Marcel can only laugh at how cute his little mate is. His family's wealth was honestly nothing to the vampire at this point in his life, but of course other people weren't as used to seeing million dollar cars as the hundreds of years old vampire triplets.

Marcel smiles at the cute boy sitting in his passenger seat as he turns on the radio of the car and his own voice starts blasting through the speakers.

 

_"She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect,"_ The words from the song _Kiwi_ carry throughout the car and Louis cringes as he realizes where he's heard the song before. Just another one of the songs by his mother's favorite artist back in the day.

"Do we have to listen to this?" Louis asks, honestly having heard all of this same artist songs about a hundred times with his mother.

"Don't you like it?" Marcel asks his little mate in confusion as he turns to look at him for a split second before moving his eyes back towards the road.

Louis shakes his head with a small smile. "My mum is obsessed with this artist and I don't think I can handle hearing another one of his songs for as long as I live," the boy says with a small smile set across his face.

Marcel's hands tighten around the steering wheel as he tries to control his anger at his mate unintentionally bad mouthing his own music. He couldn't let the boy notice this though because he had to keep him and his brother's secret hidden for a little while longer, until the three of them agree to tell the boy together and until the boy is ready to hear the news.

"Then what do you wanna listen to?" Marcel asks his mate instead, masking his anger from an oblivious Louis in the passengers seat.

Louis shrugs in answer to the other man's question. "I don't know, I don't really listen to much music," he says sending a small smile towards the other male.

"What?!" Marcel asks the boy perplexed as he turns to stare at the boy as they get stopped at a red light.

Louis just shrugs again. "Yeah, I've never really cared about music all that much, I was always too busy with my school work to care about anything like that," Louis says as he turns to stare out the window instead of having to face the confused man beside him.

Marcel stares at the boy still trying to understand how he doesn't really listen to music. The vampire thought that everyone had to like some form of music, if not then your life must be pretty dull without it. "You don't even have a favorite genre?" Marcel asks the boy, still trying to understand all of this.

"I don't know my mom listens to like oldies and all of the people back home used to listen to country," Louis says, not really understanding why they were still on this topic anymore.

  
Marcel was still perplexed about this whole ordeal of someone not liking any music. "Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to change that," Marcel finally concludes out loud as he turns the dials on his satellite radio until he stops on one of his best friend's channels.

"Now if you tell me that you don't like this artist, we might have a bit of a problem," Marcel tells Louis, only half joking as the words to the song _Perfect_ can be heard through the speakers.

Louis reads the name off of the radio screen having heard the song before and always thinking it was kind of sweet but he never really paid much attention to who sang it or anything. The name _Ed_ _Sheeran_ was flashing across the screen and Louis has heard that name before but still couldn't put a face to the name. "He's not bad," Louis finally says, liking the song but not caring enough to actually get too into it.

Marcel only shakes his head at his little mate as he focuses back onto the road as _Ed_ _Sheeran's_ voice continues to blast through the speakers as they make their way towards the restaurant that Marcel had picked out after mulling over the perfect place to take his mate for hours on end until he had finally settled on this same place.

It had taken him a long time to decide that his mate definitely deserved to be taken out to the most expensive restaurant in the city. It was a high class Italian restaurant that had a name that even Marcel couldn't even pronounce but he's heard that their food was the best in the city. Not like Marcel would know since he never eats anyways.

Soon enough Marcel is pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant and parking in one of the designated spots before turning off the car and turning to look at his beautiful mate sitting beside him. "Are you ready?" He asks the boy with a smile spread across his face, hoping that the boy was as excited to start off their date as he was.

Louis nods to the other man with a small smile, he was already having a nice time with the other man and couldn't wait to continue on with their night.

Marcel gives the other boy another smile before he's getting out of the car and racing over to the other side of the car before Louis can even get his hand onto the door handle. Louis' eyes widen in surprise when his door flies open not even a second after Marcel had gotten out of the car. There was no possible way that the male could have gotten there that fast, but a lot of things that Marcel does keep Louis thinking about how they're possible. So, like everything else Louis decides to just brush it off for now and remember to ask the man about it a little while later.

"Ready to go, little one?" Marcel asks the boy again, holding out his hand for Louis to take.

Louis smiles and nods as he unbuckles his seatbelt so that he can take the man's hand into one of his own. "Let's go," he tells the man with a smile.

Marcel helps his mate out of the car and leads him into the restaurant by his dainty little hand. The first thing Louis thinks when they walk into the building is that he is way too underdressed. The place was extravagant with glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and silk curtains hanging from the windows. Everyone there were dressed in fancy suits or dresses while Louis was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plain striped t-shirt. "Marcel," Louis suddenly whispers to his date who was talking with the receptionist about their reservation.

Louis was self-conscience with all of the judgmental stares that were being sent his way. He tightens his grip on the other man's hand as he squirms around on his feet trying to distract himself from the stares. "Marcel," Louis whispers towards the other man again, hoping that the man hears him this time.

Marcel finally feels how tight Louis was holding onto his hand and turns to look at his very distressed mate with a worried look spreading across his face. "What's wrong, little one?" Marcel asks, not understanding what has his mate so distressed.

"They're all staring," Louis tells the man as he motions towards all of the people who were still sending him judgmental stares.

With those words Marcel turns back towards the receptionist to tell her something else. "Me and my lovely date want a private table away from everyone else," he says, handing the lady a hundred dollar bill as momentum to hurry up and get them to their table.

The female receptionist, who was wearing enough makeup that a clown would be jealous of and a way too tight dress that showed off a ton more cleavage then was needed. "Alright, follow me then," the snooty sounding lady says as she moves from around the desk to show the two men to their table.

Louis keeps a tight grip onto his date's hand as the two of them are lead to a private room in the back of restaurant by the very rude lady from the front desk. Louis couldn't be happier when the two of them finally arrive at their table and all of the stares are gone. The boy could finally breathe freely again without having a panic attack. "Thank you," Marcel tells the receptionist politely as she sets down their menus onto the table and turns around to leave.

"Enjoy your meal," the lady says as an after thought not sounding like she really cared if they did or not.

"Well she was nice," Louis says sarcastically as he finally let's go of Marcel's hand to take a seat at the table.

  
Marcel laughs at his mates words. "She was rather rude wasn't she?" Marcel concludes to his mate with a fond smile on his face as he takes his own seat across from the boy.

"It seems like she as well as everyone else at this place have a stick shoved up their asses," Louis says in annoyance as he opens up his menu to see if they at least sold descent food at this place.

Marcel laughs at his mate's spunk, remembering against taking him to a fancy restaurant again to try and impress the boy. "Well, we didn't come for the people, little one," Marcel reminds the boy as he watches him read the menu with a fond look on his face.

Louis' eyes widen to the size of saucers when he sees the prices of the meals on the menu. "Holy shit! Are you even able to afford this restaurant?" Louis asks the man across from him in shock, trying to figure out just how rich this man was.

Marcel laughs at his mate again. "My family has a large amount of wealth, little one. It's nothing really," Marcel reassures the boy with a fond smile, loving how perplexed Louis got over the littlest of things.

Louis shakes his head as he stares down at the prices again. "Eating here is worth more than my whole college career," He tells the other man as he shakes his head.

"I think you're exaggerating with that one," Marcel tells the boy with that same fond smile.

"I don't know," Louis says shortly as he continues to look over the menu.

A small knock can be heard at the door to their private room. The door opens to reveal a short blonde haired women with an almost genuine looking smile spread across her face. "Hello, my name is Julie and I'll be your server today," the lady tells the couple with a peppy sounding voice as she makes her way into the room.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The women asks as she looks between the two men, her notepad held in her hands waiting for the two to answer.

"I'll just have a glass of water, nothing else," Marcel tells the women with a small smile, before turning to Louis waiting for him to give the women his order.

"I guess I'll get the spaghetti with meatballs and a glass of water," Louis says, deciding on getting the cheapest meal on the menu.

"Okay and you're sure you don't want anything?" The blonde women asks turning backs towards Marcel after writing down the other boy's order.

Marcel nods at their waitress as he sends her a small smile. "No, I'm fine," he tells her politely.

"Alright," the women tells him skeptically as she puts her notepad away. "Let me know if I can get you anything then," she tells him before leaving the room to leave the two alone again.

"You're really not gonna eat anything?" Louis asks Marcel in confusion, trying to figure out why the man would take him to such a fancy restaurant and not even eat anything himself.

"No, I don't really eat," Marcel says shortly as he starts to fiddle with his hands.

"Like never?" Louis asks the man in perplexity, trying to figure out what the man was telling him.

"No, no really," Marcel tells the boy with a small laugh, not knowing what else to tell the boy.

"Wow," is all Louis says, as he thinks over the new fact about the man in front of him. Apparently he never eats, he moves way too fast and has powers that Louis wouldn't have even imagined were real until he witnessed them firsthand. What else was different about the man?

"I hate to ruin this whole Twilight-thing that you guys got going on," a sinister sounding voice says from the doorway to their private room and the couple turn to see the most sinister middle triplet standing there. "Actually, that's exactly what I want to do," the man says, a sinister smile spreading across the man's lips.

The darkest of the siblings was dressed in an all black suit, which made the male seem a little less psychotic but only a tiny bit considering he still had that crazy look in his eyes and that horrifying smile spread across his face.

Marcel rolls his eyes at his older brother by minutes. "What are you doing here, Harry?" Marcel asks the man with a groan hating how his older brother had to come along to ruin his date.

"I came to see our mate, little brother," Harry tells the other vampire putting emphasis on the word "our". "You're being very selfish keeping him to yourself, Marcel."

Louis watches wide eyed as the much darker brother makes his way towards the table moving a chair so that it's only inches away from Louis' before sitting down in it. The man was way too close for Louis' comfort but when the boy tries to scoot away from the other man Harry only pulls him back towards him. _"Stay,"_ the vampire commands of his mate in a sinister tone of voice.

Louis' eyes widen when his body completely stops at the command given to him, almost as if it had no other choice but to obey the other man. " _What the hell is going on?"_ Louis thinks to himself as he tries his hardest to move his body but can't.

"Let him go, Harry," Marcel barks at his older brother in annoyance. "He's not one of your toys he's our mate and deserves to be treated with respect," Marcel growls at his brother, rising from the chair he was sitting in to make his way towards his brother.

"Um, I don't think I will," Harry says to his brother with a smirk spreading across his face. To make matters worse the male leans down to press feather light kisses to the boy's neck, loving the distressed noises that quickly leave the boy's mouth even though he's unable to move away from him.

"I'm warning you, brother," Marcel says to Harry, his anger clearly showing in his voice, he was ready to fight his older brother if he needed to. He wouldn't just let the other vampire toy around with their mate, Louis deserved more than that.

Harry pulls back from the boy's neck with a thoughtful look spreading across his face. "Hmm, let me think about that," he says, pretending like he was truly doing just that before that same smirk spreads back across his face. "Nope," he tells his brother with a straight face as he turns back towards his mates neck, getting a bit more daring as he licks a wet and sticky strip up the length of the boy's neck, humming at the lovely taste of the boy.

"He tastes amazing, little brother," Harry taunts as he stares his younger brother dead in the eyes. "I bet you his blood would taste like perfection," He says, licking the taste from Louis' neck off his lips.

Tears flow down Louis' cheeks at how scared he was. "Harry, let him go you're scaring him!" Marcel pleads with his brother, not liking seeing his mate so distressed like this.

Harry finally sighs deciding that he has messed with his brother long enough. "Fine, I'll let him go," Harry says with a roll of his eyes. "You're always such a party pooper."

_"You can move,"_ Harry tells the boy in that same tone of voice as before and suddenly the power to move his body is given back to Louis and he gasps out a huge breath as he runs towards Marcel and practically jumps into the man's arms, sobs rocking through his body.

"Look what you've done to him," Marcel tells his older brother in disappointment as he holds his mate in his arms, rubbing comforting circles over the boy's back. "I hope you're fucking happy with yourself you already managed to fuck things up for yourself," he tells his brother in disgust as he tries to calm down his mate as much as he can.

Harry rolls his eyes at his younger brother. "Just call Edward and he can modify the boy's memories," Harry tells him with an annoyed look spread across his face.

Marcel glares at his brother, hating him more than anything right now. "I'm not having Edward do anything to our mates mind, he's not some fucking toy Harry, you and Edward need to realize this," he tells his brother pissed off at his brothers audacity.

"Fuck off," Harry tells Marcel with another roll of his eyes, he shrugs his shoulders as if it was absolutely nothing to him.

"I'm taking Louis to a hotel for tonight to try and calm him down, I'll be keeping him there with me until you and Edward get your shit together and decide that you actually want to treat the boy like our mate instead of a toy," Marcel tells his brother simply, before he is scooping Louis into his arms and walking away from the other man without any other words.

Louis wraps his arms around the man's neck letting him carrying him away as he continues to cry into the man's shirt. "It's alright, little one, I'll explain everything to you once you've calmed down," Marcel promises his mate as he plants a loving kiss to the boy's forehead as he continues to carry the boy out of the restaurant and towards the car, ignoring all of the stares that the judgmental customers at the restaurant were sending his way. His mate meant more to him then anything else in the world and he was going to treat the boy like his one and only princess and until his brothers decided to do the same they didn't deserve the boy.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope everyone likes this late night update and I'll try and update again soon.  
> Love,  
> Lizzy <3

**Chapter Six**

Gemma wouldn't normally wouldn't meet up with her brother's when she was in the area, loving being out on her own doing what she loves most, living her life to the fullest. It's what she's done for centuries now and will continue doing for most of her days. As well as what she would continue doing for centuries more, but she had to come home sometimes just to make sure her younger brother's weren't doing anything too reckless.

This time was different though she needed to talk to her younger brother about one of the visions she's had about him and the other brother's mate. All of the siblings had a special ability it came in their genes. The common vampire doesn't usually have these sort of abilities but the siblings came from a very powerful family of vampires who specialized in these sort of powers.

While Gemma got visions of the future, which can be a burden as well as a gift her other brother's had their own special powers. Harry could control just about anyone with just his mind, while Edward can plant things into people's minds, no matter how preposterous those things may be. While Marcel can heal anyone's injuries no matter how bad they may be. He could heal someone from the brink of death if he needed to.

"Brother," the oldest of the Styles' siblings calls as she walks into the castle-like mansion that they have called their home for several centuries now. The stone structure was placed on top of a mountain and overlooked the city below.

"Yes, Big Sister?" The oldest of the triplet's replies to his sisters question as he makes his way down the large spiral staircase, making his way into the entranceway of the mansion.

Gemma raises her eyebrows when she sees that her younger brother had dyed his hair even though he vowed to her so many times over the past few centuries that those chemicals would never go in his hair. "What's with the new hair?" She asks the other vampire jokingly, a smirk spreading across her face.

Edward was the one out of her three younger brother's that she could get along with the most. Ever since they were little kids, over about a thousand years ago at this point, they would always be getting into trouble together.

Edward smiles at his older sister as he moves his hand up to take ahold of a piece of his long hair that he had decided to take the risk in dying a bright blonde color. "I thought l could use a bit of a change," he tells his sister simply before he continues his descent to the bottom of the stairs. "What do I owe the honors of seeing you today, Gemma?"

The smile leaves Gemma's face as a serious look takes its place there. "We need to talk, brother," she says, motioning for the other vampire to follow her into the living room so that the two of them can talk.

Edward follows behind his older sister, taking a seat across from the female when the two of them make it to the living room. "What's going on, Sister?" The male asks, getting comfortable in his chair as he leans back and crosses one of his legs over the other.

"It's about your mate," Gemma tells the man cautiously as she leans forward in her own seat.

Edward furrows his eyebrows as he stares at his sister, trying to figure out what the other vampire would have to say about him and the other two brother's mate. "What about Louis?" Edward asks, wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery in the end.

"I had a vision," Gemma says with a small sigh, knowing that her brother would end up acting this way when he told him. "It's nothing too important, but that boy is special. You're going to have to protect him at all costs," she explains to the other male, not trying to worry the male, but needing her brother to know about this.

Edward smiles glad that his sister had taken the time to come and tell him about this. "I would protect that boy to my last breath," he promises his sister, a goofy grin spreading across his face at just the thought of his little mate.

Gemma smiles, loving the way the male felt about his mate. The vampire wished she could finally have that happiness. It was why she was always traveling the world, hoping that one of these days she would come into contact with her own mate. "I'm glad to hear that," she tells her brother, a sad smile spreading across her face, wishing that she could just find that sort of happiness for herself.

Edward smiles at his sister in understanding. The older vampire would always talk about finding her mate ever since they were kids. She was always stuck on the idea of finding the perfect person for her, the one that would make her whole. She was so obsessed with it that she took off on a trip around the world to try and find this certain someone. Even after centuries of searching she still wasn't able to find them.

"Don't worry, Sister. You'll find them eventually," he promises her with a small smile. The male thinks back to what his sister had told him about his mate. "What did you see?" He asks curiously, wanting to know what his sister had seen about his mate.

Gemma smiles at her eager younger brother. "Just the future, Little Brother. Your mate is going to become an amazing part of our future," she says, not giving away any of the juicy details about her vision to the younger male.

Edward sighs, sad that he wasn't able to get any details from his sister, but glad with what he was able to get. "It's nothing bad is it?" Edward asks her with a sad smile spreading across her face.

Gemma laughs at her younger brother. "Life's a rollercoaster full of ups and downs," she says giving her brother a goofy little grin as she continues on with her thoughts. "Of course there's always going to be a bit of bad, but there's also going to be a ton of good. Enough good so that it outweighs the bad," she promises her brother.

Edward rolls his eyes at his sister. "There you go talking like a fortune cookie again," he tells the other vampire even though he had a fond smile spread across his lips.

The siblings talk gets cut short by the younger of the two's phone ringing. Edward furrows his eyebrows as he digs the item from out of his pants pocket. "What do you want, Harry?" Edward asks as he answers his phone. He was hoping that the other vampire wasn't calling him in hopes that he would save him from trouble yet again. It would be about the tenth time that week if so.

"Our brother's a dick," Harry practically spits on the other side of the phone and Edward can already imagine the male's angry face.

"What did you do, Harry?" Edward asks, knowing fully well that the other vampire must have done something pretty bad for their brother, who was against any type of fighting, to have pissed the slightly older male off.

"Only what I should have done ages ago," Harry says, his voice clear with annoyance. "That asshole has been selfish and kept the boy all to himself this whole time," he says and the only person who seemed to be selfish was the man on the other end of the line in Edward's own opinion.

"You selfish bastard," Edward says on the other side of the phone, glad that the other male was far away from him or he would have punched him square in the face. He knew now that Harry must have done something to Louis and that was unforgivable. "Don't come home tonight or I will personally kick your ass," Edward promises his brother from the other side of the phone.

The phone call goes dead suddenly and Edward knew that his younger brother with anger issues the size of boulders had either hung up on him or took his anger out on his cell phone. Either way the other vampire was acting like a selfish kid like he usually does. "He's as childish as always," Gemma says thoughtfully as she lets out a sigh of her own.

*******

It took just around two hours for Marcel to finally get his mate to calm down after the trauma that his older brother had put the boy through. The vampire had taken the boy to a rather expensive hotel and held him tight against his chest until the boy had finally calmed down enough to stop with his hysterical crying.

The boy was now in the bathtub in a rather soothing pink colored bubble bath that the older male had drawn for him. It was one of the things that always got him to relax when he was feeling stressed so he thought that it might help the boy out as well.

Louis stares at the pink bath water with a a dazed out look. He didn't really understand what had happened back at the restaurant and was trying to process the whole situation inside his head. He couldn't come up with a logical answer for any of it, but he knew one thing for certain, he didn't want to be anywhere near that sinister triplet that somehow had control of his mind.

Marcel sighs as he sits on top of one out of the two beds in the extravagant hotel room. He didn't know if Louis would have been alright with sleeping in the same bed as him and to be a gentlemen he thought it was best to get a two bed room. He really wished he could punch his older brother in the face for doing that to their mate.

The poor boy didn't deserve to be treated like he was just some plaything for his amusement. He was their mate, someone to be loved and cherished and absolutely protected at all costs.

"Just stop your crying it's a sign of the times, welcome to the final show-" Marcel groans hearing his cell phone start to ring from inside his pocket. Digging the item out from its confines he sees that the oldest out of his brother's was calling him. The male takes a second to decide if he should answer it or not, he decides to in the end. Edward hadn't done anything to make him too mad at him at the moment.

"What do you want, Edward?" Marcel asks getting straight to the point with the other male, knowing that he wouldn't have called him if he didn't want or need something.

"How is Louis?" The male on the other side of the line asks with genuine concern sounding in his voice.

Marcel has spent over a thousand years with his older brother and knows every tone of voice that the man has and what each one means. His older brother wasn't hiding anything then, he was genuinely worried about how their mate was going. It made the other vampire find some hope in a happy outlook on the future with his brothers and their mate.

"He's fine, just a little stirred up after the whole thing," Marcel says, reassuring his brother that their mate was doing alright, even if he was a little bit freaked over the whole ordeal that happened with their psycho of a brother.

"Can I come see him?" Edward asks his brother hopefully, really wanting to make sure that Louis was alright after getting that call from his selfish younger brother.

Marcel sighs looking towards the open bathroom door as he thinks about it for a second. He didn't think that Edward would do anything that would scare the boy any further and if he were to Marcel would be right there to stop it real quick. He knew that if it was him on the other side of the phone he'd want to be able to see that his mate was fine firsthand. "Alright," Marcel decides in the end, hoping that he doesn't regret his decision.

"Thank you, Little Brother," Edward says from the other side of the line, a smile sounding in his voice at getting the permission to go and make sure that his little mate was as alright as his brother says he is.

Marcel gives his brother the hotel's name and room number all the while praying he doesn't regret doing so in the end.

"Marcel!" The voice of his pretty mate calls to the vampire after he hangs up the phone with his brother, making the man smile at the sound of the voice.

"Yes, Little One?" Marcel asks sweetly as he stands up from the bed to make his way towards the bathroom.

"Do you have some clothes for me to wear?" The boy asks, looking up at Marcel with a rather shy look. The boy stood in the middle of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Marcel curses himself for forgetting about that simple little fact that they didn't have any clothes before telling his poor mate to get a bath. He reminds himself to tell Edward to stop by the store and get some clothing for the little lad before coming to the hotel.

With quick thinking Marcel strips out of his suit jacket and quickly starts to unbutton the shirt underneath. Louis watches the man do this with wide eyes. He watches as the male reveals the tattooed chest that was hiding underneath the dark material, an uncomfortable sort of feeling starting to spread in the boy's stomach as he watches this unfold.

Louis could see the pretty swallows on the male's chest as well as the butterfly that spread across the man's stomach. The boy would have never thought tattoos were hot until he saw them on the male in front of him. "Here, put this on for now," Marcel's voice breaks the boy out of his trance and Louis blushes a bright scarlet color embarrassed at himself for getting so worked up and for staring so much.

The other male seems to be completely oblivious to this little fact, to Louis' luck, so he just takes the black shirt from the male's hands without any harm done. When the other male leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind him on the way out, Louis can't help but to let out a sigh thankful that the other man hadn't noticed the effect he had on him. "Fucking men and their hot bodies," Louis curses to himself as he puts on the other male's gigantic shirt, which when buttoned up and on correctly falls at the boy's mid thigh.

The material was rather soft for being a flannel and Louis didn't even mind it rubbing against his naked skin. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, it looked almost as if he was wearing a dress and the material of the shirt covered all of the important parts so Louis didn't care enough that he was naked underneath.

With a small shrug the boy makes his way out of the bathroom, not caring about his appearance too much at the moment. Marcel's eyes widen when he takes in how his mate looks in his shirt. He knew that his mate was small compared to him, but he didn't imagine he was that small. It was absolutely adorable seeing the material practically swallow the other lad's body.

"Does it honestly look that bad?" Louis asks the man when he sees the look on the male's face.

Marcel shakes his head furiously at the boy. "No it looks absolutely perfect on you," he says to reassure the boy, thinking that his mate looked absolutely adorable with the sweater paws that his shirt gave to him.

"If you say so," Louis says with a goofy smile spreading across his face, not totally believing that the male actually thought he looked nice in his shirt.

Louis walks over to the bed that the other man was sitting on and climbs on top of it himself, taking a seat next to the other man. "So, my brother is coming out to see you," Marcel says cautiously, not sure how the boy was going to react.

Louis' eyes widen as he stares up at the male with fear spread across his face. "Please no," Louis says as his body starts to shake.

Marcel's eyes widen at the boy's reaction realizing that he never clarified which brother was coming to see the boy. "Not that one! Edward's coming!" He tries to reassure the boy as he pulls the boy into his arms to calm him down again.

"Not the scary one?" Louis asks hesitantly as he slowly stops shaking, looking up at the other male from behind his eyelashes.

Marcel smiles at his cute little mate, giving him a small nod in confirmation. "Not the scary one," he promises the boy as he takes the risk in plant a kiss onto the boy's forehead.

Louis gasps at the little spark that rushes through him from the sweet little gesture. "Why do I get that tingly feeling whenever you touch me?" Louis suddenly asks, not understanding the whole situation. He wasn't sure if that's how you always felt whenever someone you were attracted to touches you or if it was just different for him.

"That as well as everything else I will explain to you when Edward gets here," Marcel promises the boy as he hugs the smaller boy's body against his naked chest.

"Okay," Louis says a smile spreading across his face as he leans into the other male's chest. He was glad that all of his questions about the other man and what he was as well as what the boy really was to the other male would be answered soon enough.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets all of his questions answered.

**Chapter Seven**

It's about an hour later when a knock can be heard on the other side of the hotel door. Louis jumps at the noise having dozed off a little bit with how comfortable he was in the other man's warm arms. "That should be Edward," Marcel reassures his little mate, unwrapping himself from the small boy so that he can open the hotel door for his older brother, making sure to plant a sweet kiss to the boy's cheek before leaving him on the comfortable king sized bed.

Even after all of the reassuring from the other male Louis was still on edge as he watches the man walk towards the hotel door. He was imagining the worst inside his head for what was on the other side of the door. A pair of shining red eyes and a sinister smirk to befit the most deadliest out of the three brothers that seemed to have a deep dark secret.

When Marcel reveals the person on the other side of the door Louis lets out a small sigh of relief when he sees the soothing color blonde of his cooking instructor's hair instead of the dark colored curls of the sinister triplet's. "Hello, baby boy," Edward greets his little mate with a bright smile as he enters the room handing the bags of things that the other triplet had asked him to pick up for him to his younger sibling.

"Hi Edward," Louis says shyly to the other male, fiddling with the blanket on the bed instead of looking up into the other male's eyes. Thinking back to the last time he had seen the man.

"Edward brought some clothes for us, little one," Marcel says, gaining Louis' attention back on himself again as he holds up the bags he holds in his hands. "Would you like to change into something more comfortable before we answer all of your questions?"

Louis contemplates the the suggestion as he stares at the bags in Marcel's hands. "Yeah that sounds like an amazing actually," Louis says, deciding that changing into something that doesn't seem so revealing would be the best idea.

Especially since the most perverted out of the triplets has arrived and was starting to stare at the boy's naked legs as if his life depended on it. "Alright, little one," Marcel says with a small smile as he hands his little mate the bags that he was holding.

Louis gives the two men a small smile before he turns to walk into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Placing the bags full of clothes onto the bathroom counter the boy starts to go through the items inside of one of them.

What the boy finds inside of the bag surprises him. There were a mixture of light pastel colored material spread throughout the bag. Pulling out a rather silky pink colored one he holds it up to get a better look at what the items were, only to notice that it was a nightgown much like the ones he used to watch his mother wear to bed. His eyes widen as he sets the item down to look back inside the bad. The nightgowns weren't the worst thing inside the bag digging near the bottom the boy finds more female items. Pulling out a small item made out of white lace the boy stares at the panties in wonderment. "Does he really expect me to wear this?" Louis asks himself as he sets the item back into the bag, cursing the perverted man who was sent shopping for the younger triplet.

Unlocking the bathroom door the boy slowly creaks the door open to peak at the two brothers on the other side. Edward and Marcel quickly move towards the noise seeing the boy peaking out of the bathroom with a terrified sort of look on his face. "What's wrong, little one?" Marcel asks, looking concerned that something might have happened to his little mate.

"Well I don't t-think that those clothes really suit me," Louis goes on to say to the two brothers, a blush spreading quickly across his cheeks at how he stuttered over his words in embarrassment.

Marcel crinkles his eyebrows together at the boy's words, not understanding what the boy was talking about. "What do you mean, little one?" He asks in confusion, not knowing the type of clothes his older brother had gotten for the boy.

Edward had a large smirk spread across his face at seeing how nervous the girly clothing had made the boy. "I may have gotten carried away while picking out some clothes for our little mate," Edward says, a satisfied look spreading across his face.

From the look spread across his older brother's face, Marcel knew exactly what kind of clothes he had bought for Louis. "Really, brother?" Marcel asks the other man as he lets out a loud sigh.

Edward just shrugs as he leans back on the luxurious hotel bed, that satisfied look never leaving his face. Marcel rolls his eyes before turning away from his perverted older brother and towards Louis instead. "You don't have to wear that stuff if you don't want to Louis. Edward should have never tried to force that upon you so quickly, but as it seems he thinks with his dick more than he does his brain," Marcel tells his mate being the kindest out of his siblings.

"Hey!" Edward complains about the mean comment towards him by his younger brother even if it was true to some extent.

Louis watches in amusement at the sibling bickering that starts between the two men before he disappears back into the bathroom. Looking back through the girly items he decides that they weren't as bad as he was making them seem at first. They weren't too much different then Marcel's shirt after all and the material seemed like it would be about ten times more comfortable.

Picking out a light blue one that was longer than all of the others with white lace spread across the bottom he admires how pretty the item was before slipping into it. He couldn't help but to admire that the color of the nightgown brought out his eyes.

Looking back to the panties in the bag the boy contemplates which would be worse, wearing girls underwear or going commando. Louis choses the latter option as he picks out the least feminine out of the panties a pair of dark blue ones with only a little bit of lace going across the waistline.

When Louis leaves the bathroom he has two sets of eyes stuck to him. A blush makes its way onto the boy's face as he takes in the faces on the two brothers as they stared at the boy. "You look so pretty," Marcel says as he admires the boy in the nightdress. He couldn't help but to think how much of a princess he looked in the light blue material. His princess.

"Thank you," Louis squeaks out as he moves to take a seat at the age of the hotel bed that the two brothers were sitting on top of.

"Who's the one who's thinking with his dick now," Edward taunts to his brother in a whisper as he gives the man's problem a sidelong look, a smirk spread across his face.

"Shut up," Marcel whispers back to his brother, a small blush of embarrassment spreading across his face at being caught by the other man.

Louis notices the two men's exchange but doesn't comment about it as he sits criss cross at the edge of the bed. "So are you guys going to answer all of my questions now?" He asks the two men wanting to get this conversation over with already.

"Sure, little one," Marcel says, giving the boy that incredibly kind smile of his. "Ask away."

Louis seems to suddenly get a bit of confidence in him as he sits up a little straighter on the bed and looks at the two brothers. "Why do you never eat? And have the ability to be in one place one second and gone the next? And what about the ability to heal people where does that come from?" Louis belts out all of these questions to the male, glad that he would finally get to the bottom of these things.

"Well we're vampires," Marcel says deciding that getting straight to the point with everything and just come out with the truth.

Louis should be more shocked by the male's statement, should call the man crazy and tell him that being a bloodsucking mythical creature was impossible, but he knew deep down for some reason that the man was telling him the truth. After everything he's witnessed from the three brothers he knew that something had to be different about them and if he hadn't suspected the bloodsucking factor he would be lying.

The thought of the triplets being vampires occurred to the boy when Niall had forced him to watch that horribly clique movie about the human who fell in love with the vampire claiming that every teenager needed to experience it.

"You're not surprised?" Edward asks the boy in confusion expecting him to lash out as soon as the news of what they were come out to the boy.

Louis just shrugs at the male, being completely honest with him. "I would be lying if I hadn't mulled over what exactly you guys could be, vampires was just one out of several other silly ideas that popped into my mind," Louis says with a small laugh as he thinks about all of the things that he had imagined the triplets being over the course of the time he's met them.

"We've got ourselves a smart one on our hands," Marcel says with a bright smile spread across his face, proud of his little mate's intellect.

"Okay so another question," Louis says, deciding to get the other big question on his mind answered before he moves back onto the vampire topic again. "Why do I get those tingly feelings whenever we touch? And why do you all seem to think we have some huge sort of connection or whatever?"

"You're our mate, little one," Marcel says to the boy with that same smile of his, reaching out to take the boy's smaller hand into his much larger one, the sparks that spread through the boy's hand and up his arm only seem to confuse the boy further.

"What does that mean exactly?" Louis asks not really understanding this whole "mate" thing.

"It means you're our other half, soulmate, the one that's suppose to complete us in just about everything," Edward says going on to help his brother on explaining what being their mate meant.

Louis stares down at his fingers which were intertwined with the other man's with a perplexed look. He doesn't know why he could understand the whole vampire thing more than he can begin to understand the whole soulmate thing. Maybe it's because he grew up in a family where love was a scarce thing. His father was an asshole who abandoned him and his mother soon after he was born only showing up when he needed help bailed out of jail or money so he never really saw firsthand how love even worked, let alone believe that soulmates were real.

"I'm your soulmate?" Louis questions, still trying to bring the whole idea of soulmates into his mind.

He knew that the idea wasn't too illogical with the way his body reacted to the brothers ever since he met them. He never even thought about which gender he was more into before they came along, but somehow they managed to show him that he was gay without even trying. The sparks were the big thing that stuck out. Sure he's never had a crush or anything like that, but he's ninety-percent sure that you don't get cartoon-like sparks running through your body whenever your crush seems to touch you. If you did I'd think more people would talk about it. That's why he believes that these brothers had to be telling him the truth even if it was something he couldn't really understand himself he just knew that they were right. That he was there soulmate.

That's when a sudden thought occurs to the boy. If he's there soulmate does that mean he's going to have to become like them? "Will I have to become like you?" Louis suddenly asks, not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer to that question.

Marcel lets out a small sigh at the question. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with the big question until a long while in their future, but it turns out that their boy likes to get straight to the point with everything. "Yes, eventually we will have to change you. It's really the only way that a vampire can be with their human soulmate without a ton of heartbreak," Marcel goes on to explain to the boy.

Louis doesn't know how to feel about the news he was given about having to become a bloodsucking monster in the future. So instead of dwelling on the topic he decides to change the subject to something different. "So if you guys are vampires why can you be out in the sun? Aren't you suppose to catch on fire or something?" Louis asks them, hoping that they don't comment on the sudden subject change.

Thankfully they don't, understanding that the boy didn't want to talk about the forbidden topic anytime soon. "We're able to walk during the day without the effects of the sun because of the special rings we wear," Edward says holding up one of his hands to show the boy a ring with a little sun engraved on it. "They've been infused with magic by a special sorcerer about a thousand years ago, allowing all of our family to walk in the sunlight."

"How cool," Louis says in amazement, finding the idea of a special ring that can help a vampire walk in the sunlight was pretty cool. "So what about crosses and garlic? And do you guys really sleep in coffins?" Louis asks going over every stereotype in his head.

Edward lets out a small laugh. "Well I think we all know that the idea of a strong scented onion having the power to kill anyone or anything is just completely stupid," he goes on to explain to the boy. "And as for the crosses well it's not like we're demons, Marcel has one tattooed on his hand and he hasn't died or anything."

With those words Louis turns his gaze upon the hand that was holding his just now noticing the small black cross that was tattooed in between the male's pointer finger and thumb. The boy moves his thumb across the ink finding it fascinating that a vampire would have a cross tattooed on their body. "And the coffins idea is so clique," Marcel says, answer the boy's last question. "I mean just because we don't have a beating heart doesn't mean we want to live like the dead."

Louis couldn't really think of anything else to ask the men, having gone through most of the cliques to ask. "Is there anything else, little one?" Marcel asks the boy with a small smile.

Louis shakes his head letting a little yawn fall from his lips. "Are you tired, baby boy?" Edward asks with a fond smile spreading across his face.

Louis nods as he slowly rubs his eyes. "Yeah I think it's time to go to bed," he tells the two men with a smile. "Which actually brings up another question do you guys actually sleep?" He asks them remembering the creepy vampire from that clique move Niall made him watch that would watch the chick sleep instead of sleeping himself.

Edward lets out a loud laugh. "Yes, every living thing needs to sleep, even vampires," he says, answering the boy's curious question.

Louis nods kind of glad that the two men wouldn't be staring at him creepily as he slept throughout the night. "Would you like us to sleep in the other bed, little one?" Marcel asks the boy not wanting to pressure his mate if he felt uncomfortable with anything.

Louis shakes his head as he moves up the bringing the other male with him with hand he was still holding. "We're soulmates so why should I be uncomfortable with us sleeping in the same bed?" He asks as if it was a stupid thing for the man to ask.

Marcel lets a small smile spread across his face as he settles down onto the bed his little mate quickly snuggling into his chest as he wraps his arms around the boy's middle. "Plus it feels nice to have someone to cuddle with," Louis goes on to admit as he snuggles into Marcel's chest.

It's not long before the boy can feel the other brother starting to settle down on the other side of his small body after turning off the hotel room lights, surrounding the room with darkness. Louis should have been scared with being in a dark room with two vampires who could very well kill him with a flick of their wrists, but he just knew that the men wouldn't possibly do anything to him. After all he was their soulmate. Louis feels arms being wrapped around his waist from behind and a face snuggling into his neck and can only think of how nice it feels to have the two men cuddle up to him. "Goodnight, Louis," Marcel says to the boy, leaning down to plant a loving kiss to the top of the boy's head.

"Goodnight Marcel, Goodnight Edward," Louis says wishing both of the brothers a goodnight as he slowly begins to relax, a feeling of complete relaxation and happiness spreading through him as he begins to fall asleep. He couldn't help but to get the strange feeling that he really couldn't explain that he just knew he was right where he was suppose to be.


End file.
